


A Quiet Spot

by improvedpeanut



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/improvedpeanut/pseuds/improvedpeanut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander overhears the Winchester brothers one night at a crowded night club, and so does everybody else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I in no way own Supernatural, the characters, and am in no way making no money from this, Kripke owns all.  
> I in no way own Buffy, the characters and am in no way making money from this, Joss Whedon owns all.
> 
> A/N Originally posted at Twisting the Hellmouth

Xander was leaning against the wall at a very crowded nightclub. Techno really wasn't his favourite type of music but the only other bar in town was tumbleweed deserted.

 

He was on his way back to the Cleveland house with the relevant texts for the beginnings of this year's apocalypse season when he got a call from one of the girls. It was the usual Scooby stuff bodies of mysteriously dead young men. Since he fit the description and was heading through the area it was no big. Of course his girls were worried about him not having any slayage back up but it couldn't be helped, and hopefully wasn't anything he couldn't handle on his own.

 

Course now he was hoping that he didn't jinx himself thinking that things wouldn't be that bad, even if it was only said inside his own head.

 

Surveying the crowd he took in the usual mix of drunken partiers and wallflowers. No one screamed vamp, and none stood out. Scratch that, two people stood out both of them men. The one who was taller than the other was wearing a plaid shirt and denim jacket; the other more noticeably was wearing a Metallica t-shirt under his leather jacket.

 

Xander passed them off as here to pick-up chicks as their eyes were continuously scanning the room, the women in particular.

 

"I said, let's smother the whore tonight!"

 

The current song had abruptly stopped before changing into another, in that typical annoying way that can happen in loud clubs, generally catching some poor schmuk, off guard. Almost always catching the person saying something that you don't want overheard, Xander knew this since he was the one that this usually happened too. In this case it was the two men he had noticed earlier.

 

*****

 

The music at the nightclub was loud, annoying terrible techno-crap that Dean absolutely hated. Hated it so much in fact that he considered leaving. Too bad the succubus they had been hunting had a penchant for spots like this, and the other club in town had been a bust.

 

"Well what should we do once we find the thing, I mean we can't just take it out here, ya' know?" Sam's voice was loud in his and to clear for him to have said it without seriously intruding on his personal space.

 

"Dude I do not want your breath in my ear, thank-you very much Sammy." Dean was relieved when he backed out of his personal space, even if Sam did give him his patented bitch-face. Now Dean wasn't going to be picking up any chicks tonight, except maybe the one who was draining the life out of young men but he still had a reputation to maintain, which is hard to do with a Sasquatch plastered to your left side.

 

"Well, are we gonna have a plan or not?"

 

Dean rolled his eyes, "Look when she gets here we will follow her outta here tonight and then smother her."

 

"What?"

 

"I said when she gets here we will follow her out of here and then smother her before she can kill anyone else."

 

"What?"

 

Dean shouted it at his brother, "I said, let's smother the whore tonight!"

 

Unfortunately for the Winchesters that was the moment the music stops before picking up into another song. Every set of eyes in the place was now on them.

 

All Dean could here at this point was sarcastic clapping and the voice inside his head saying 'way to remain inconspicuous dumbass.'

 

"Way to remain inconspicuous dumbass."

 

"Shut it Sammy. Well we should head back to the motel since the chances of us finding what we want tonight is slim to none."

 

"Yeah, not to mention the ten circular foot buffer we have around us now." Sam pretended to mutter, but since Dean heard him he couldn't have said it all that quietly.

 

The brothers got up and left the bar trying not to look shifty or guilty, which was spectacularly hard to do since they were both of those things, even if they were going to smother a succubus.

 

*****

 

Xander put down his drink and surreptitiously slipped out the door after the men, even if they had nothing to do with the other death's they had been talking about the death of a woman. Their abrupt departure indicated that it wasn't a joke, that or the fact that they now wouldn't get laid. It was really a toss up between the two.

 

He snorted in amusement as he followed the men at a distance listening to their animated, yet sarcastic, shoving contest.

 

Oh and look, they were heading conveniently to the same motel he was staying at. Maybe they had the room next door and he could pull out a stethoscope and listen to them. Course they weren't exactly quiet so perhaps one wasn't needed, which was of the good since he didn't have one. Upon remembering the room itself, they probably could whisper and he would still hear them.

 

Xander watched as they halted their trek and watched a couple that were graphically making out under the flashing neon lights of the No Vacancy sign. He found this oddly disturbing and was hoping that they were going to stop soon, especially since it made him look between the two groups, making him feel like a voyeur.

 

Oh god, look at the way she's dressed. He fervently hoped this woman had loose morals that couldn't walk the extra fifteen feet to the rooms and was not actually working the night or anything but considering the way the two guys had started flanking the couple.

 

*****

 

He waited about a block before starting in on his brother, "I can not believe you did that, what the hell are we going to do now? Huh Dean? What's the big plan now?" Sam shoved his brother with slightly more force than was strictly necessary.

 

Dean replied with a shove of his own, "Not my fault."

 

"Ah, yeah it was."

 

"Nu-uh."

 

"Yu-huh."

 

"Shut it bitch."

 

"No you shut it."

 

"Bitch."

 

"Pansy."

 

"Jackass."

 

"Asshole."

 

"Sasquatch."

 

"Dwarf."

 

"You have stupid hair."

 

"Well you have terrible taste in music."

 

"You are the one with terrible taste in music."

 

"You eat stupid rabbit food."

 

"You eat nothing but grease and pie."

 

"What's wrong with pie?"

 

"Nothing but you shouldn't eat it every meal."

 

"Whoa, see them?"

 

"Jeeze, the guy looks like can't stand...oh."

 

"You go left."

 

They had surrounded the couple and separated the two and sure they hadn't smothered her yet but they were getting there when a man wearing an eye-patch came on the scene, diverting her attention and giving her new prey.

 

 

*****

 

Taking a look at the couple now that they were detached from each other it became glaringly obvious that there was something wrong with the man. The woman was fine, pissed off and hissing but fine.

 

All eyes turned to him as he sauntered up; the most startling was the woman's. She was beautiful, hot and slinking towards him with what only could be called intent. He swallowed heavily and felt all of his blood rush southward. Fortunately for Xander he knew what this meant, and it was not a night of passionate and wild sex like his body wanted it to be. This meant one thing and one thing only.

 

He punched her, hard and in the face. "So demon?"

 

The two men stared at him in stunned silence making him worried, should he be packing up his stuff and getting the hell out of town? Cause punching women and asking about demons? Makes with the him looking totally crazy.

 

*****

 

Dean was wondering how they were going to explain this to the man who had approached them. Then watched as his eye dilated wide when she sent out her pheromones or what ever at him.

 

They both watched as he punched her, hard and in the face. "So demon?"

 

Neither of the brothers said anything for a long moment. A moment so long the could see the doubt creep into the guys eye as he subtly moved himself back away from the whole entire scene.

 

Not wanting him to run away without finding out if this guy was all about Dean blurted out "Succubus."

 

The man relaxed, huffed and muttered what sounded like figures.

 

"So," Sam started, "how did you know?"

 

The man shrugged "Looked like she was about to hit on me."

 

Was that an answer? Dean wasn't sure but it looked like that was all they were going to get.

 

"You gonna take care of it? Cause I need to hit the road... assuming this is the thing causing all the deaths of those men in town."

 

The brothers nodded in tandem and Xander snorted at the two of them before handing them a business card. "Awesome, you guys ever need help or back up, and assuming it's not apocalypse season, actually even if it's apocalypse season, feel free to call."

 

With that the guy was gone, leaving two very confused and one nearly unconscious man behind.


End file.
